


Veritas

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note: This is the very first slash piece I ever wrote. It was inspired by a story written by Melisande. She had written a JC/RAZ piece that I had the privilege of reading, and it gave me the impetus to try my own hand at writing again. </p>
<p>This story has undergone many incarnations and changes, but the essence of the tale remains the same. Thank you to Melisande for her inspiration and friendship and wonderful betaing.  *hugs and kisses, Mel!*</p>
<p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. </p>
<p>Reposted for Porri.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> Author’s note: This is the very first slash piece I ever wrote. It was inspired by a story written by Melisande. She had written a JC/RAZ piece that I had the privilege of reading, and it gave me the impetus to try my own hand at writing again. 
> 
> This story has undergone many incarnations and changes, but the essence of the tale remains the same. Thank you to Melisande for her inspiration and friendship and wonderful betaing. *hugs and kisses, Mel!*
> 
> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> Reposted for Porri.

~

Veritas

~

Jean-Claude sat quietly, staring at his desk. To an onlooker he could have passed for a statue, having settled into the utter stillness that only the old Master vampires can achieve. The sounds of his busy and successful club could be heard muffled above his head. 

Suddenly a commotion at the door had Jean-Claude alert. He watched as the door flew back on its hinges to reveal an angry werewolf. An angry but _gorgeous_ werewolf, Jean-Claude acknowledged to himself.

Standing as if pulled to his feet by invisible strings, he glided around to the front of the desk in a motion so smooth it left the werewolf and the guard standing behind him momentarily breathless. 

"Come in, Richard," Jean-Claude said, his voice a caress. Richard could feel it stroking and calming his inner beast. 

"Stop that, dammit!" Richard exclaimed as he strode into the room. "You will not placate me with your damned voice tricks!" 

"I was not trying to placate you, mon ami," Jean-Claude replied. Then he sighed. "Well, perhaps I was. However, I trust you will admit that you are angry? I was merely trying to soothe your ruffled feathers. It is hard sometimes _not_ to do that which has stood one in good stead for centuries." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "Please sit, mon ami, and we shall talk."

Richard stared at the vampire for a moment and then slowly sat. That was the first time that the vampire had admitted to mental manipulation that Richard knew of, and the admission left him feeling even more vulnerable. 

Jean-Claude gestured to the guard behind Richard to leave and close the door. Leaning up against his desk, the vampire watched the wolf closely. 

As the door closed with a click, Richard put his head in his hands and sighed. "I thought it would get easier," he whispered. 

"What did you think would, Richard?" Jean-Claude asked, surprised. 

"Still having marks with you now that Anita is gone," he mumbled. He looked up. "Why have you summoned me?" 

Jean-Claude smiled ruefully. "I do not want us to be adversaries, mon ami." he said. "I am sorry I had to ‘summon’ you, as you put it, but you were refusing to see me. I had hoped that now that Anita is gone we could be closer." 

“Closer what?” Richard asked, his tone softening despite his wariness.

“Closer acquaintances. Perhaps even friends. I had at one time hoped we could be more, but that is...” The vampire stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose with his elegant fingers. 

“That is what?” Richard asked softly.

Jean-Claude shook his head. He had no desire to see the werewolf lose his temper again, or, even worse, to have him laugh at him for his hopes and dreams.

"Just say it," Richard whispered. 

"That is obviously not what you want." 

“What do you mean?” Richard finally asked. “What is it that you think that I don’t want?”

“A... sexual relationship with me. A consummation of our bond,” Jean-Claude said, looking away. 

Silence settled in the room. 

A calm mask settled over the vampire’s face. Perhaps he had miscalculated. He pushed down his hurt and, standing up from where he had been leaning on his desk, he walked back around it to the power position. Then, smiling brilliantly, sapphire blue eyes glowing, he said, "Let me explain. I was upset when Anita left to go to Africa with Micah mainly because she gave me power that I could tap into, as do you. But things had not been good between she and I for a long time and it is now clear that she is not returning, and that is for the best. With Asher gone to become the Master of the City of Richmond, I had hoped that at least you and I could be friends, or at least closer allies." 

Richard nodded soberly. He had come to the same conclusion. He had tried his democracy experiment on the pack and it had worked only too well. It was now a well oiled machine, with no need for a hands on Ulfric, except for the big decisions. His pack was so popular that werewolves were coming from other states to swear allegiance and join. Richard hadn't had to fight any challenges at all in the eight months since Anita had left. The shapeshifter council, which he was the head of, was managing quite well with very few issues. It left a lot of time for introspection.

"The Council, I think, is happy that Anita chose to leave," Jean-Claude continued, "and the endorsement from them has decreased the possibility of challenges to me from other sources." Jean-Claude paused again and then whispered, almost to himself. "And so I now have half of what I have always wanted." 

"Only half?" Richard's queried.

"Oui," Jean-Claude replied. "I am as safe as I am likely to ever be."

"What else do you want?" Richard asked softly.

"That is why I asked you here today, mon ami," Jean-Claude replied. He looked at Richard. "It was never my intention that I should lose _you_ when Anita left."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Richard asked slowly. 

Jean-Claude sighed. He was really going to have to say this. "I realize, mon ami, that you possibly are not attracted to me in that way. I have no interest in forcing myself on you. If you do not wish to do this then I will manage. I thought of this because we have... _had_ a bond while Anita was here. When she severed hers in favor of the new bond with her," he spat the word, “Nimir Raj, I sensed,” he paused, “I do not know what I sensed. I suppose it could have been the imaginings of a lonely vampire.”

“What did you sense?” Richard asked.

“I thought I sensed a momentary strengthening of _our_ bond,” Jean-Claude replied. 

Richard slowly rose to his feet, graceful in his own way. "Did her leaving weaken you a lot?" he asked softly. 

"Perhaps it did a little, but do not mistake my meaning. Toward the end, it was a relief to see her go," Jean-Claude said simply. "I loved her once, but she was too young and," another pause, " too American." Short laugh. "But that is neither here nor there. I want us to come to an understanding about what we have between us." He hesitated again. "And... I have always had feelings for you, mon ami. It is time I told you."

Richard considered the beautiful creature before him. He had once thought that he could love this man but then Anita came and life got so complicated. 

"Jean-Claude? Why do you think I am not attracted to you?" Richard asked slowly. 

The vampire turned limpid blue eyes on him and blinked slowly. He licked his lips and Richard realized that he was nervous. Jean-Claude was nervous! About him, Richard! 

"I..." Jean-Claude cleared his throat and started again. "I had not dared to hope that there would be more than tolerance from you, mon ami."

The two stared at each other for about a minute in silence.

"I think that for you to have any idea of what I am feeling right now," Richard finally said, "I will need to drop my shields." 

Jean-Claude nodded. They had come to an agreement that they would both keep shields in place unless there was great need or at the request of the other.

As Richard dropped his shields, he watched the vampire's face. Slowly, the frozen mask was replaced by one of wonder and... delight? 

Jean-Claude stood still as the deluge of Richard's feelings washed over him. He felt the initial anger but... it was because he, Jean-Claude had never shown any interest in Richard before now. He felt Richard's long-standing attraction towards him, his envy of his relationship with his former lover, Asher, and deep down, his longing for him. Jean-Claude looked up, tears on his face. "Mon ami, I had no idea." 

Richard shrugged, the casual gesture fooling no one. "So," Richard said turning away, "I have no objections to our consummation of..." he paused under an answering onslaught of matching feelings from the vampire. Anger that they had wasted so much time, wonder at the depth of feelings he sensed from Richard and a strong sensual longing and attraction. 

The two men stepped closer, staring at each other. Richard reached out and wiped a tear from Jean-Claude's face his hand lingering on the flawless glowing skin. Jean-Claude turned his lips into Richard's hand and kissed the palm softly. 

Tightening his hold slightly, Richard pulled the vampire's face closer to his own. With their lips were a hair's breath apart he whispered, "I have dreamed of this,” and slanted his mouth tenderly over Jean-Claude's. 

The vampire moaned low in his throat and opened his mouth wider to encourage Richard's thorough exploration. As the kiss deepened, Richard's hand slipped into the silky curls that he had longed to fondle for years. He pulled Jean-Claude closer, and started to slip his tongue in between his fangs. They both jumped when one nicked him and their mouths filled with the coppery taste of blood. Neither pulled away however, if anything, they drew closer. 

Suddenly Jean-Claude pulled out of the werewolf's arms. They both licked their lips, clearly at a loss for what to do. 

"Well," Jean-Claude said, his eyes twinkling with happiness and another emotion Richard couldn’t identify, "was that a ‘yes’?" 

"Why," Richard grinned, "I believe it was!"

~

Richard hummed as he ran down the steps to Jean-Claude's private quarters at the Circus of the Damned. He had gone back to his house and gotten some supplies, and he was he smiling to himself at some of the things he had chosen to bring for this first night with Jean-Claude. 

Richard rapped briskly at the door at the bottom of the stairs. The door opened slowly to reveal Meng-Die, who looked at him impassively. She silently gestured him inside and left, closing the door behind her. 

Richard looked around curiously. He had not been in Jean-Claude's set of rooms since Anita left. The decor had changed for the better. Simply and elegantly decorated with comfortable leather chairs and priceless Persian rugs, it seemed to be a closer reflection of Jean-Claude’s taste. A crystal brandy snifter half way full of brandy was on a table by a chair. The room was lit with candlelight.

"Welcome, Richard," Jean-Claude said. He was seated in a chair with it's back towards the door. It was facing the other chair with the glass of brandy next to it. "Did you get all that you needed?" he asked politely.

"Yes, " Richard replied, "I did." He dropped the bag at his feet and stepped nervously into the room. 

"Bon." Jean-Claude also looked nervous, a new look for him. "Have a seat." He was wearing a smoking jacket and looked like the epitome of the well groomed vampire. 

"Are you hungry?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Ravenous," Richard replied. 

The vampire looked surprised and then a little disappointed. "Well then, I shall ring for some food for you then..." he didn't finish the sentence, since Richard chose that moment to haul him out of the chair and into his arms. "I'm hungry for _this_ ," he growled and proceeded to devour Jean-Claude's mouth with his own. 

They both came up gasping for air after a few minutes. 

Richard rolled his hips, grinding his stiff cock into Jean-Claude's groin. They were both panting.

"I had thought that we would discuss the ramifications of what we are about to do..." Jean-Claude began. Richard cut him off with another wet, hot kiss. 

"And I just want to get inside your pants," Richard ground out.

Jean-Claude looked at him and slowly smiled. Stepping back and he unbelted his robe and shrugged it off. "But I am wearing no pants as you can see, my Richard," he said softly. He stood revealed in all his magnificent glory, his alabaster skin glowing from head to toe, each muscle perfection in the flickering light. 

Richard swallowed slowly, mouth dry, speechless for a moment. "I - I - wow," was all he could manage. Luckily, Jean-Claude appeared to understand awestruck werewolf speak, because he held his arms open, offering himself. "I am here for the taking, mon ami." 

Richard fumbled with his pants, lust and something else he couldn’t name making him clumsy. 

"Non, I will do that," Jean-Claude said. "Just come here." 

Richard needed no second invitation. 

They devoured each other from the mouth down, Richard feeling the vampire's skilled fingers at work on his jeans. When his fingers touched his cock he thought he would explode. "Please," he begged, not sure what he was asking for. 

Jean-Claude pulled back and, after another stirring kiss that made his toes curl, led Richard to the enormous four poster bed in the corner.   
Pulling the werewolf’s larger frame over his like a blanket, he asked, "Have you done this before, mon ami?" 

Richard almost couldn’t process the question, he is so aroused. "Well Shang-Da and I had a fling once but nothing more..." The words trailed off as he gasped under the onslaught of Jean-Claude's skilled fingers and mouth. 

Flipping him over, Jean-Claude smiled. "Bon. Well let me show you how it can be," the vampire whispered, causing shivers to run up and down Richard’s spine.

Jean-Claude licked and nipped his way down Richard's body, urged on by his very verbal encouragement, finally licking around the root of Richard's cock slowly and with evident enjoyment. 

"Oh... I - I - can’t... not going to last..." Richard moaned. 

"I will make it last, my Richard," Jean-Claude replied and before Richard could respond, the vampire took his entire length in his mouth and ran his tongue along the big vein underneath, the salty bitter flavor making him hum with pleasure. 

Richard’s back arched involuntarily as he tried to push his cock deeper into that warm sucking mouth. His breathing grew ragged and he whimpered with pleasure, his large hands grasping Jean-Claude’s head convulsively. 

With each sound Jean-Claude grew harder and more aroused. He wanted Richard to fuck his mouth and he made it clear with the urging of his hands and mouth and body. The moist wet sounds of sucking filled the room, Richard's escalating moans a counterpoint in the sexual symphony.

Finally Richard exploded in Jean-Claude's mouth, cascading down his throat with a hoarse shout. He seemed to black out for a moment and when he came to, he found himself being cradled in the vampire's arms. 

"Oh, that was unbelievable," he whispered. He ran his hands slowly down Jean-Claude's body and gently pulled his rigid leaking cock. "Will you fuck me now?" he whispers, smiling at the jolt of arousal his words cause in the vampire.

Jean-Claude nodded, surprised to find himself almost speechless with anticipation. "I must prepare you first," he murmured, dipping his fingers into the lubricant lying on the bedside table. “Turn over, mon ami,” he asked, surprised to hear a slight waver in his voice. 

Richard turned himself onto his stomach and spread his legs, looking over his shoulder at the vampire preparing to enter him. Jean-Claude quickly slicked his long, slender fingers and stroked the puckered hole that seemed to be waiting for him. One slick finger had Richard moaning. When he felt two and then three of them, he started begging. "Please..."

Jean-Claude leaned over and licked the small of his back and Richard whimpered and moved to try to get closer. Another twist of those magical fingers elicited a hoarse shout. And then, a new feeling. The tip of something warm and throbbing and wet, that is much larger than the fingers had been. Richard pushed back to take him in as Jean-Claude thrust smoothly inside. "Oh, mon ami, you are so... tight," he moaned, fighting the urge to explode then and there. 

The vampire set up a smooth sensual rhythm that soon had Richard panting. “Faster... please!” he begged.

"Soon, mon cherie, soon," Jean-Claude promised, the sound of his new lover begging making him even more aroused.

The slow, slow build of the thick wet thrusts had Richard clutching at the silk sheets. He could feel every inch of the vampire’s cock inside him. Soon speech is beyond him and all he could do is moan his approval.

Jean-Claude increased his pace infinitesimally until they were both almost incoherent with pleasure. Richard could tell when Jean-Claude lost control when he started the short hard thrusts that signified his being close to ecstasy. 

"Oh, yes," Richard shouted. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He felt the vampire swell to enormous proportions and then explode inside him as the world melted around them.

Long, long moments of incredible pleasure, as Richard felt like he was turning inside out and then the sound of rapid, rasping breathing was all that could be heard in the room.

A long silence, then Richard started to chuckle. 

"What is so funny, mon cherie?" Jean-Claude whispered into his hair.

"Well I brought all these toys to try but I'm too wiped to go get my bag over there," he said, pointing to the forgotten overnight bag on the floor by the door.

"Well," the vampire murmured, "I think the night is still young. We may still get to try them."

Richard turned over and looked deeply into Jean-Claude's eyes. "Promise?" he asked softly.

Jean-Claude kissed his forehead, making of the kiss a vow, and said, "I promise."

~Fin


End file.
